Freedom Planet: To Stop the Unstopable
by Celestail Spirit
Summary: Lilac and Carol were hanging out, doing girl things, when they see a ship crash in a burning ball of flames. Concerned, Lilac decides to be little miss heropants and go investigate. She finds a person seriously injured, and decides to nurse them back to health. However, this is one person Lilac never thought she would see.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Well, I recently played Freedom Planet, and it's so good I just had to write a fanfic about it. Though it wasn't in the category select menu, so I had to request it be added, then I had to wait awhile. I noticed there's absolutely no fanfiction about this game, so I thought I'd be the first. Of course there may be fanfics about it out there, but i haven't found any. Anyways, on with the story!**

Date: ?

Time: ?

Place: ?

"What do you want with us?!"

"I told you I'd be coming back in a year. Now, hand her over."

In the depth of space, mother desperatly tries to protect her year old daughter from the beast that towers before them.

"Stay back!"

"Hm hm hm, you and me both know you don't stand a chance against my army. So if you kindly obye, I may spare your life."

The mother backs into a corner, holding her crying child tight. Suddenly, in a blur, a figure appeared and stood protectivly between the beast and the fritghened mother.

"Well I see you took care of those troops I sent quite easily."

"I won't let you take our daughter!"

"My, I didn't know you dragons were so stuborn. I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."

The beast took out a knife and charged. The father dodged as he spread his powerful wings and took to the sky. He then dove down and crashed into the beast. But to his dismay, the beast only smirked as he forcefully jabbed his knife into the chest of his attacker. Overcome by shock, the father fell to the ground in a pool of blood. He shakily looked up as the beast walked over to his wife and kicked her to the ground. Taking the child in his hands, he walked back to the father.

"Now do you see? Your attemps are useless. I always win." And with that, he landed the final blow, ending the fathers life.

Just as he was about to board his ship, the mother called out.

"You... You monster! You'll never get away with this!"

"Hm hm hm, I aleady have."

With that the door to the ship closes. In a huge burst of flames, the giant hunk of metal takes off into the darkness of the cosmos.

* * *

><p>*15 years later*<p>

"Now, I want you to scout ahead. Take a few months to get to know the planet and it's enhabitants. Find the quickest and easiest way to their energy source."

"Yes, Lord Brevon. I shall not fail you."

In a ship hovering above a small planet, a terrible plan was forming. The leader of a space army, Lord Brevon, was readying his troops for an attack on the planet Avalice, in order to steal their main source of energy, which Brevon can then use to double the size of him army.

And the person who is responcible for scouting out a way which they could do so, was non other then innocent child he so ruthlessly tor away from her parents many years ago.

"Good. I will be expecting your return in 3 months top. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Leave it to me."

With that, the girl jumped into a ship, and took off toward the beautiful planet.

After half an hour of flying, she was about to land and start exploring. But suddenly, a siren started sounding and a red light started flashing. Smoke came out form the engine, and soon the ship started to fall.

"Darn that Serpentine! He was supposed to fix this ship!" The girl grumbled.

In a flash of light, the ship had crashed into a remote part of the planet in a burning ball of flame. However, that area was not as remote as one would think.

**A/N: Well, there it is. This is just the prolouge, but I already didn't do a good job. Writing was never one of my best traits :/ Well, I tried. I didn't put much detail in this because it will be explained more in later chapters, so if you're confused, just hold out on me until further in the story. Anyway, I'll write the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

-Dragon Valley

"Hey Carol, did you see that?"

"Yeah, it looked like a ship crashing."

"We should go make sure they're okay!"

"Lilac, wait up!"

In the depths of a jungle, two friends ran towards a ship they saw crash just moments before.  
>Lilac, a spunky dragon girl, leaped past the trees, as her friend Carol, an energetic wildcat,speeding through the bushes on her motorcycle.<p>

Getting to the scene, Lilac stops at the remains of the ship.

"I wonder what happened..." She asked to no one in particular.

Carol started walking around inspecting the bits and pieces scattered all around. She was about to turn back when something caught her eye. looking up, she quickly called to her friend.

"Lilac Lilac come here! I found someone!"

Rushing over, Lilac looks to where Carol was pointing. Sure enough, tangled in rope, was an unconscious girl, hanging from a tree branch.

"Oh my! Carol, get her down!"

"Got it!"

Carol quickly climbed up and tree and onto the branch the rope was tangled on. Using her sharpclaws, she cut the rope free, letting the girl drop down into the arms of Lilac bellow.

Jumping down, Carol landed beside Lilac. Soon a look of surprise found it's way onto her face.

"Lilac... this girl... is she a..."

Lilac eyes were wide as she stared at the figure in her arms.

"Dragon..." She finished.

Snapping back into reality, Lilac looked to Carol.

"Come on! We have to get her back to the treehouse so I can treat her wounds!"

Lilac started running back the way they came, as Carol, once again, was left in the dust. She sighed as she got on her motorbike and followed.

Upon arriving at her treehouse, Lilac proceeded to tend to the girls injuries.

"She's got a few broken bones, and some cuts, but other then that she should be fine. What I really want to know is who she is and where she came from. I've never seen another dragon my entire life."

Lilac started packing up the supplies, as Carol sat down next to the bed the girl was resting on.

"She's a dragon, but she looks different then you. Like for instance, she has wings. Think she can fly?"

"Of course Carol, why would something have wings if it couldn't fly?"

"Penguins, chickens, ostrich's, they can't fly."

"...Ok sure, but we're talking about a dragon here! We're meant to fly!"

"You can't fly."

"Well... I wasn't born with wings okay?"

Carol was about to continue, when she caught a slight movement in the corner of her eye.

"Lilac! She's waking up!"

Lilac ran over and stood beside the bed. The girl started to stir, until she slowly opens her eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"You're at my treehouse. We saw a ship crash and went to see what happened. Then we found you. You were pretty banged up, so we brought you here and patched up your wounds. I'm Lilac the dragon, and this is my friend Carol the wildcat."

"Y-you're a dragon? I'm not the last..."

"The last what?"

"Nevermind. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be leaving now. I have important business to do."

The girl attempts to stand up, but falls back down. panting heavily, she clutches her chest in pain.

"Don't move! you need to rest." Lilac takes the girl and lays her back down.

"I'm fine. I've taken more then this before."

"You have to rest. Don't worry, we'll take care of you until your well enough to leave."

The girl sighed. "It seems I have no choice..."

Lilac smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be up and active again in no time! So, What's your name?"

"Mist"

"Well Mist, are you really a dragon?"

"Of course! What else would I be?"

"Alright, where did you come from?"

"...I travel the galaxy with the person who raised me."

Carol looked surprised. "Wow! So you came from space? That's awesome!"

Mist chuckled. "It's not as great as you think..."

Lilac sensed the regret in the air, and decided to change the subject.

"So... You're a dragon huh? I've never seen another dragon before. Are there others too?"

"No. I've never seen another dragon until now either."

"Oh, I see."

There was a few minutes of silence, until Lilac looked at the clock.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll be back later. Get some rest until then."

With that, Lilac and Carol went outside, leaving Mist all alone.

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I really couldn't think of much filler to put in :/ Next chapter things should start getting a little more interesting.**


End file.
